I'll be Waiting...
by Kawaii-Ivui
Summary: Taichi's been moping around in his room after Sora and Yamato started dating. What happens when Yamato talks to Sora about Taichi? *Contains Taiora and Takari!*


Disclaimer: Don't Own Digimon. If I did, there would be Taiora and Takari.  
A/N: This is a Taiora and Takari fic, so sorato fans, leave now. I do respect sorato fans   
though, so please don't get mad at me. Anyone who doesn't support Taiora and Takari   
should leave now. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now on with the fic! This fic takes place   
when Taichi, Sora, and Yamato are 20 yrs old. Now you should know how old the other   
DD is.   
  
I'll be Waiting…  
  
Taichi's POV  
-I'll be waiting, I told you this… I do not know if the day will come, but I will be waiting   
as long as I love you.-  
I keep thinking like that, but Sora will never know this. She and Yamato are in love, and   
I'm pretty they won't leave eachother. Nothing's helping, I lie on my bed in this dark   
room, trying to get Sora out of my mind. I know I can't, but I can't take the pain. I keep   
thinking back on the times when we were little, the times we were together, times when I   
fell in love with her, and the times when she confessed to me who she loved. Those were   
painful memories. Many of them were happy, but it no longer is… Yamato is my best   
friend, and Sora is my love. What can I do? I can't do anything even if the one Sora loves   
isn't Yamato. I'm willing to sacrifice anything, just to see Sora happy. Good thing you're   
happy as well, Yamato, this great sacrifice is worth it, to see both you and Sora happy.  
  
Hikari's POV   
Onii-san, I know you sacrificed a lot. Yamato and Sora have been going out for a little   
over a month now. But I can tell, you still love Sora deeply. You act so happy around   
them, around other people as well, you sometimes fool me and Takeru. You're dealing   
with this maturely, then again, you are 20years old. To keep Yamato and Sora happy, you   
hold back so much pain when you're with them, even though you're not with them, you   
still hold back the pain. I don't know what to do, I don't want to see you like this, maybe   
I should call Takeru, and tell him to talk to you, afterall, he is a boy and Yamato's   
brother. And my boyfriend, but that isn't the time to think about that!  
"Hello, Ms. Takaishi? May I speak to Takeru please?" I greeted when Ms. Takaishi   
picked up the phone.  
"Sure," then I heard Ms. Takaishi tell Takeru to pick up the phone, "Takeru, Hikari's on   
the phone! Stop watching basketball and get the phone already!"  
I giggled, Takeru practically forgets everything when he's watching basketball.   
"Hey Hikari!" I heard Takeru say.  
"Hey, sorry to bother when you're watching basketball."  
"Aw, why still be so polite, Hikari? It's me you're talking to, not a stranger or anything."  
" I don't talk to strangers, well, except for boys online—," I joked.  
"What!? You do!?"  
I had to laugh at his reaction. "What do you think, Takeru. Anyways, it isn't the time for   
this, can you come over? I think Taichi's getting worse."  
I lowered my voice to make sure Taichi doesn't hear me.  
"Ok, sure, but who's the boy you talk to online?"  
"TAKERU!" I yelled into the phone, I'm worried sick about Taichi, and Takeru is   
playing jokes, well I know he's just trying to cheer me up, and I started it, but I can't stop   
worrying about Taichi. It's as if someone doesn't do something soon, something bad is   
going to happen.  
"Ok, ok, I'll come right over, love ya, bye!"  
Well, now I just have to wait for Takeru.  
  
Taichi's POV  
I heard Hikari talking on the phone, couldn't really hear what she was saying. Not that it   
really matters, I figured she was calling Takeru, she was probably bored to death since   
mom and dad wasn't home and I'm in my room moping around, my guess was confirmed   
when she yelled Takeru. Takeru must have said something wrong. They've been going   
out for about 4 months now, they were meant for each other, unlike me and Sora. Why   
can't I get these sad thoughts out of my head???  
  
Takeru's POV   
Poor Taichi… He really loved Sora, but she loved my brother… Even though Hikari told   
me to go over and talk to him, I don't really have much to say. Well I've got to talk to   
him anyways, I don't want to see him like this, after all, he is sort of like my brother. In   
the Digital World he said he'll be my brother until we find Yamato, but even though we   
found him, he's still my brother. All of us digidestined share a bond that's even stronger   
than family relationship. I rang the doorbell, and as expected, Hikari opened to door. I   
can tell she was relieved to see me.  
"So, where is he?" I asked after I gave her a peck on the cheek to cheer her up a bit.   
"In his room…" I can tell she was really worried.  
"K," I said, and walked in, straight to his room. Hikari was close behind me.  
I knocked.   
"Come in," I heard Taichi say.  
"Hey Taichi, what's up?" I said, since I didn't know what else to say.  
"Nothing, what brings you all the way here?"  
"Well, Hikari called me and told me to come over since she was bored, and I decided to   
see how you're doing." I figured Taichi doesn't like people worrying about him, so I   
made something up.  
"Figures…" Then he was silent. He looked away. I couldn't stand him acting like this   
anymore, moping around all day, making me and Hikari worry, I can't stand it anymore!  
"TAICHI WAKE UP!" I shouted. Both of them were surprised at my sudden outburst.   
Then he ignored me, and continued looking away, I can tell he was confused though.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled  
"ENOUGH FOR WHAT?" He was angry, he wanted to be left alone, and now I'm here   
yelling at him.   
"CAN'T YOU GET OVER THE FACT THAT SORA AND YAMATO ARE GOING   
OUT??? OR IS IT JUST THAT YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO FACE THE TRUTH?"  
  
Taichi's POV  
He was right, I am afraid of the truth. I can't mope around for the rest of my life. But I   
love Sora too much… I didn't know what to say, what came out of my mouth next is   
something that I didn't expect to say.  
"AND WHAT IF I'M TOO AFRAID? WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT THAT, HUH?"  
What came next was totally unexpected. Takeru threw a punch at me.  
"Do you know what you're saying?" Takeru shouted.  
"I know exactly what I'm saying." Then I punched him. I didn't want to, but I couldn't   
control, it's like I wanted to fight and beat someone up, to let all my anger and sadness   
out.  
"Stop it you 2!" I heard Hikari shout.  
"Let him be Hikari," Takeru said while I'm trying to beat him up. He's blocking my   
punches, but he's not punching me back. After what seems like 3 minutes, I stopped.  
"Why?" I asked coldly.  
"Why what?" he said, I can hear a hint of anger in his voice, but he was calm.  
"Why aren't you fighting back? Because Hikari told you to stop or what?" I looked a   
Hikari who was clearly worried.  
"This is what you wanted to do for a little over a month now, haven't you?"  
I let my hands down. It's true, it is what I had wanted to do. Something that could let all   
my anger out.  
"Arigatou," I thanked him.  
"No problem, bro, just don't mope around for the rest of your life," Takeru said as I   
smiled at the bearer of hope.  
"We'll leave you alone now," I heard him say as he led Hikari out of my room.  
That's Takeru for ya. Always knowing what to do, and caring for other people. I guess   
that's why I trust him with Hikari. I'd trust any Digidestined to be with Hikari while I'm   
not around, but for someone that's dating her, Takeru is probably the only one. There's   
no way I'm letting her be with Daisuke. (A/N: Don't get me wrong, I'm a Daisuke fan!)   
He's too… I don't know, he'll probably care for Hikari the same way as Takeru, but he   
would never have done what Takeru just did. Let me beat him up, and have the courage   
to punch me. Even though Daisuke has the Digimental of Courage. I decided to go for a   
walk to clear up my thoughts.  
"Hikari, Takeru, I'm going out for a while!" I said at the door, while putting my shoes   
and my blue coat and on.  
"Where are you going?" asked Hikari who just came out her room with Takeru behind   
her.  
"Ah, don't worry, it's not like he'll do anything stupid," Takeru said.  
"Yeah, have a little more faith in me, would ya?"   
"Alright, see ya later then," Hikari said.  
"It's 1 o' clock right now… I'll come back before 4, ok?" I said trying to reassure my   
sister.   
"Ok" she smiled.  
With that, I left my building.  
  
Takeru's POV  
I placed my arms around Hikari's waist.  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine," I whispered into her ear.  
"Is it just me? Or has it been a while since we've been alone in my apartment without   
Taichi in his room?" she asked.  
"Well, are you gonna thank me for getting him out of his room or not?" I said.  
She gave me a peck on the cheek.  
"There, I thanked you," Hikari laughed.  
"That's it?"   
"Yeah."  
"Not enough."  
I smirked, she did as well. We drew our heads closer and kissed.  
We pulled away, "There, better?" she asked me.  
"Way better."  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
I walked around aimlessly. I didn't have a destination, I just wanted to clear my thoughts.   
I then found myself walking into Odaiba park. I looked at the soccer field where I first   
played a real match with Sora on my team. I smiled remembering that time. I sighed and   
continued walking. It's time I faced the truth. I continued walking until I saw a familiar   
figure sitting on one of the benches. I remembered the old bench, it was where Sora first   
commented about my hair. I looked at the person who was sitting on the bench, it was…   
SORA!?! But why would she be here? According to Takeru, she should be with Yamato.  
"Hey Sora!"   
"Huh? Taichi? What are you doing here?"  
" Shouldn't I be asking you this question? Aren't you supposed to be with Yamato?" I   
saw a frown form on her face.  
" He didn't hurt you, did he?" She didn't answer.   
" He did?!? But why, I mean how, WHAT HAPPENED?" I demanded.   
" No, Taichi, he didn't…"   
" Then what happened?" I saw tears well up in her eyes. Oh boy, she's gonna cry.  
" I'm so sorry Taichi!" she cried.  
" Sorry? Sorry about what?" I was totally confused.  
" I was so blind, I'm so sorry!" she continued to cry.  
" Sorry about what?" I asked again.   
" I'm just sorry…"  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SORRY ABOUT??? YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN   
YOU SAY SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO ME!!!" I exploded. To me, Sora can do no   
wrong. I calmed down.  
" Sora, please tell me what's wrong? What did you do? What happened?"  
She sniffed and told me about the conversation she had with Yamato.  
  
FLASHBACK  
" Hey Sora," Yamato greeted when he opened the door.  
" Hey Yama," she smiled.  
Yamato shifted uncomfortably.  
" Um… Sora, I think we need to talk…"  
Yamato opened the door a bit more for Sora to walk in. Sora took a seat on the couch.  
" What do you want to talk about?"  
" About…" He took a deep breath. " About us…"  
" What about us?" Sora questioned totally oblivious to what he had to say next.  
" We have been going out for a little bit over a month now… And in the past half month,   
I started realizing something. Sora… I'm sorry, but I can't continue our relationship any   
longer."  
Sora's eyes were wide. Then tears welled up in her eyes.  
" WHAT!?!"  
" Before you do anything, let me explain!" Yamato quickly said.  
" I know you really want to slap me and cry right now. But I'm doing this for a reason…   
Yes I love you, but nothing more than friends. No, let me try that again, nothing more   
than a digidestined."  
The digidestined share a love or bond that's more than just friends and family. But not   
share the other kind of love, well except Takeru and Hikari.   
" YOU BA—," Sora started.  
" I know you want to call me a baka or bastard, but like I said, it is for a reason." Yamato   
then was silent.  
" What's your reason?" Sora asked coldly.  
" Taichi…" Yamato simply said.  
" YOU MEAN YOU LIKE TAICHI!? YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE GAY?!"   
" NO! I thought you know me better than that! What I'm telling you is, I don't want to   
hurt anybody anymore…"  
" What are you talking about?"  
" You don't really love me, Sora, well not the way Hikari and Takeru love eachother.   
You love me as a digidestined. There's someone else that you love."   
" There's no one that I love!"   
" Search deep within your heart, tell me if what you're saying is true…" Yamato gave   
some time for Sora to think.  
" Sora… You bear the crest of Love, this shouldn't be a hard question… Don't be afraid   
because it might hurt me because it won't. Think I could have any girl I want, well,   
almost. Anyways Sora, it won't hurt me because I don't love you that way. But someone   
else does, and that's the person you love."  
" But how would you know?" Sora was no longer crying.  
" I've, no, we've been hurting Taichi all this time. Yes Taichi does act as if nothing is   
wrong, but have you seen the sadness deep within his eyes? I can't bear it any longer.   
Taichi's my best friend, and so are you and the rest of the digidestineds, but listen, I don't   
want to hurt you or Taichi anymore. I don't want to make Hikari and Takeru worry."  
" Worry?"  
" They're worried about Taichi… Anyways, go to Taichi, tell you how you really feel.   
I'm sure he feels the same way." Yamato smiled.  
" Arigatou Yamato…" She gave Yamato a peck on the cheek and left.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
I stared in shock. How in the world did he see through me?   
" Taichi, I need some time to think straight. I know I love you, but…"  
" Don't worry, I'll give you all the time you need. I need some time alone too, but I just   
want to tell you one thing. Yamato is right, I do love you."  
I saw her smile, and left.  
I looked at my digital watch, it was 3:00 pm. 3:00!? I thought it was only 2! Oh well,   
time flies, guess I should head home. I got home and saw Takeru and Hikari sitting in   
front of the T.V..   
" Hey guys, I'm back."   
" Oh hey Taichi, feeling better?" Takeru asked me.  
" I sure will after I make this phone call."  
I took off my shoes then my coat and walked over to the phone. I dialed Yamato's phone.  
" Hello?"  
" Yamato?"  
" Hey Taichi, what's up?"  
" Damn you!" I looked over to Takeru who was staring at me. I mean I did just swear at   
his brother.  
" Wha?"  
" But I have to thank you as well…"  
" Oh, you mean the conversation I had with Sora?"  
" Yeah."  
" You guys going out?"  
"No, she wanted some time to think and so did I."  
" Some time to think? About what?" I was about to answer when he said, " Never mind,   
I'm coming right over!"  
" Alright."  
I put down the receiver.  
" Hikari, Yamato's coming over." I saw a confused look on both Takeru and Hikari's   
face. I just swore at Yamato, and I only swear when I'm mad.  
" Uh…" Hikari started.  
" Don't worry, I'm not mad at Yamato."  
" But you just--," Takeru started but I cut him off.   
" Don't worry about a thing, ok?" With that, I went to my room.  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
What the hell was Taichi thinking? Some time to think? For what? The more I thought   
about it, the madder I got. Right now, both of them could've been happily dating, but no,   
they needed some time to think. If Sora finds someone else, then it'll be all over, Taichi   
will have to live in grief forever. I rang the doorbell to the Yagami's apartment. Hikari   
opened the door.  
" Hey Yamato…"  
" Hey…" Then I stomped into Taichi's room, I didn't even bother knocking.  
" Um, Oni-san," I was sure Takeru wanted to stop me, but it wasn't time for that. I went   
into his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
Boy was Yamato mad. I wonder why, I wonder what had happened.  
" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING???" I heard Yamato   
shout.   
" Know what happened?" I asked Hikari.  
" No… I don't like this Takeru, I've never seen Yamato this mad since when we were in   
the Digital World…"  
" DON'T SAY ANYTHING! IF YOU DO, DON'T BLAME ME IF I START   
BEATING THE HELL OUTTA YOU!" Yamato shouted again.  
" SHUT THE HELL UP, WOULD YA!!!" This time it was Taichi.  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
Yamato was mad. Haven't seen him this mad since when we were in the Digital World.  
" We both needed some time to think, so I gave her the time." I explained.  
" What in the world do you need to think about?" Yamato was still a bit mad.  
" Listen, it'd be weird for her to fall in love after she broke up with you. And I just got   
over the fact that you two are dating, and that me and Sora wil NEVER go out. It'll be   
too awkward, it's weird, you just thought you had absolutely no chance, and now she   
comes to you. Besides, I told her I love her, and she told me that too…"  
" Well be lucky that she did, if she didn't, then she might find someone else, then you'll   
live in grief forever. I don't want to see you like that…"  
" Don't worry Yamato, I know what I'm doing."  
" Ok then, I'm leaving." He went to the door, but before he actually opened the door, he   
turned around. " By the way, YOUR REASON FOR HAVING SOME TIME TO THINK   
IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!"   
" WOULD YOU STOP YELLING IN MY ROOM!?!?"  
" NO!"  
He opened the door, I tackled him on the floor.   
" SAY THAT AGAIN ISHIDA!"  
" YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" In the corner of my eyes, I saw a scared   
Takeru and Hikari.   
" Hey listen you 2, whatever had happened, I'm sure you can solve it without fighting,"   
Takeru said. He tried to get me off of Yamato.  
" Come on guys, stop fighting." Hikari said.  
Yamato started grinning and so did I. The grin then turned into a laugh. I could see a   
really confused look on Takeru and Hikari's face. I got off of Yamato and helped him up.  
" Someone mind telling me what happened?" Takeru asked.  
" None of your business," Me and Yamato replied and laughed again.  
Just then the phone rang. I went to pick up the phone.  
" Hello, Yagami residence, Taichi here."  
" Taichi?"  
" Sora?"   
" I've had enough time to think, Taichi, mind to meet me at the park?"  
" Sure. See ya later!"  
" Bye." I heard her say before I hung up.   
I looked at Yamato. " Arigatou, Yamato-kun."  
He smiled and nodded. Then I left my apartment, but before I left, I saw a REALLY   
confused look on Takeru's face. I started walking towards the park. I guess I should be   
nervous right now, but I'm not. Probably because I know what Sora's going to say me. I   
walked around the park until I saw Sora. I walked up to her. When she saw me, she   
smiled. God, she looked beautiful.   
" Ai shiteru, Sora-chan," I said.  
She threw her arms around me, and whispered, " I love you too."  
I felt like the happiest man on earth! I kissed her on the lips, and she started kissing   
back…  
  
-I'll be waiting, I didn't know if that day would come. But now I know, because that day,   
was today…-  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I know, crappy ending. This is my first shot at a romance fic! So be easy on me! I   
know there's not much romance, I don't even know how it came to be 7 pages long! The   
next time I write a romance fic would be better! I promise! R&R! 


End file.
